Dieser Traum darf niemals sterben
|year = 1991 |semiplace = -- |semipoints = -- |position = 18th |points = 10 |previous = Frei zu leben |next = Träume sind für alle da}} Dieser Traum darf niemals sterben was the German entry in the Eurovision Song Contest 1991 in Rome performed by Atlantis 2000. It was the nation's first entry as a unified country since the 1961 Contest. The song is a dramatic ballad, with the band singing that humanity must learn to overcome its propensity towards hate in order to achieve unity. "This dream", they sing, "must never die". Atlantis 2000 also recorded an English version of the song, entitled "Never Ending Dream". In the final, the song was performed seventeenth, following Finland and preceding Belgium. At the close of voting, it finished in 18th place with 10 points. Lyrics German= Und sie lehrten uns zu kämpfen Und wir lernten zu verlieren Auf der Suche nach der Freiheit Ließen wir uns oft verführen Was sie uns erzählten Alles haben wir geglaubt War’n auch viele Worte Immer nur auf Sand gebaut Doch die Zeit der Lügen Irgendwann ist sie vorbei Wenn es keinen Hass mehr gibt Sind wir für immer frei Dieser Traum darf niemals sterben Dieser Traum darf nie vergehen Vieles muss noch anders werden Und noch so vieles muss geschehen Dieser Traum darf niemals sterben Und ein Wunder wird geschehen Einmal siegt die Liebe Und unser Traum wird einmal in Erfüllung gehen Auf dem Weg zu neuen Ufern Wurden viele Wünsche wahr Doch wir greifen nach den Sternen Und vergessen die Gefahr Niemand sieht die Schatten Die uns folgen in der Nacht Einer gibt die Karten Und wir sind in seiner Macht Doch die Zeit der Tränen Irgendwann ist sie vorbei Wenn es keine Angst mehr gibt Sind wir für immer frei Dieser Traum darf niemals sterben Dieser Traum darf nie vergehen Vieles muss noch anders werden Und noch so vieles muss geschehen Dieser Traum darf niemals sterben Und ein Wunder wird geschehen Einmal siegt die Liebe Und unser Traum wird einmal in Erfüllung gehen |-| Translation= And they taught us to fight And we learnt to lose In the search for freedom We often let ourselves be seduced Whatever they told us We believed in it all Although many words Were built of sand But the time for lies Will have to come to an end When there’s no more hate We will be forever free This dream must never die This dream must never disappear Many things must change And so much must happen This dream must never die And a miracle will happen Once love triumphs And our dream will come true On the way to the future Many wishes will come true But we reach for the stars And forget the danger Nobody sees the shadow Following us at night Someone deals the cards And we are in his power But the time for tears Will have to come to an end When there is no more fear We will be forever free This dream must never die This dream must never disappear Many things must change And so much must happen This dream must never die And a miracle will happen Once love triumphs And our dream will come true Videos Category:Germany Category:Eurovision Song Contest 1991 Category:20th Century Eurovision